Big Time Shugo Chara
by amuto-robstar
Summary: Big Time Rush and Utau are having a concert together. Will new friendships blossom? Or rivalries? Main couples are James x Katie and Amu x Ikuto. Co-writing with SNSD-GIRL.
1. Chapter 1

**Amuto-robstar: Hey, hey! Okay, I-Love-BTR and I got an idea for a Shugo Chara x Big Time Rush crossover.**

**Ikuto: And we care why?**

**Yaya: YAYA-CHI LOVES BIG TIME RUSH!**

**I-Love-BTR: Hello, I'm right here, do you not see my name?**

**Kendall: Is Ikooto-**

**Amuto-robstar: It pronounced 'Iktu.'**

**Kendall: Is Ikuto this rude and is Yaya this hyper?**

**Amuto-robstar, I-Love-BTR, Kukai, Utau, Amu, Rima, Nagihiko, Kairi, Tadase: Yes.**

**James: *checks mirror* Is my hair good enough?**

**I-Love-BTR: Wow, James.**

**James: What?**

**I-Love-BTR: YOUR HAIR IS SO AWESOME!**

**Everyone: *sweat drop***

**Amuto-robstar: She's always like this.**

Gustavo's POV

"Dogs, _we _are going to Japan!" I announced.

"WHAT?" They all exclaimed.

"I got you a job. You're in a battle-of-the-bands type concert with this girl named Utau Hoshina."

James spoke up. "Is she hot?"

"Utau-chan is amazing!"

We all turned to find a girl with brown hair in two pigtails licking a lollipop. **(Amuto-robstar: Guess who she is)**

"Erm...Who are you?" Logan asked.

"I'm Utau-chan's friend! Yaya-chan!" the girl explained.

"Can I have your lollipop?" Carlos questioned.

Yaya's whole expression turned very scary. "NO ONE TAKES MY LOLLIPOP!"

"O-Okay." Carlos squeaked.

"And, how'd you get here?" Kendall FINALLY asked.

"Utau-chan sent me here to make sure you got to Japan okay!" she answered.

"How did you get here?" Logan said.

Yaya started crying baby tears. "Stop asking so many questions!"

"Umm...Okay." We all answered at the same time.

"Yay! The flights right here." Yaya said.

James POV

We all followed Yaya out of the room, not daring to talk because we were scared that she would cry again.

We finally got to the plane.

"It's HUGE!" I pointed out.

"No. This is one of Utau-chan's smaller private jets." Yaya said.

"Private? How famous is this girl?" Carlos inquired.

"Utau-chan is the best girl singer in Japan!" Yaya boasted.

We boarded the jet, and hung out for the rest of the flight.

_Landing in Japan_

I examined my surroundings **(I-Love-BTR:Tee-hee he sounds like a spy!)**

Japan was very busy compared to U.S.A.

"Follow Yaya-chan!" Yaya commanded.

We all obediently followed her...

After what seemed like circles, Kendall spoke up.

"Do you even know where we're going?"

"No, but I'm gonna ask Amu-chi!" Yaya replied.

We noticed a house that had a sign: Hinamori Residence.

"Who's 'Amu-chi?'" I asked.

"Yaya-chi's friend!" And with that, she walked to the door of the house.

A brunette-haired woman answered. "Yaya-chan! Welcome! What brings you here?"

"Yaya-chi brought the boys for Utau-chan's concert!" Yaya said.

"Well, do come in. Amu-chan is in her room."

We all walked in, while the woman stopped me and pulled me aside.

"Warn the other boys about another teenage boy in Amu-chan's room. His name is Ikuto and he is Utau's brother. I'm Midori, by the way." she whispered.

I nodded and caught up with the others.

We went up the stairs, and Yaya opened a door, revealing a pink-haired twelve-year-old and blue-haired seventeed-year-old.

"HI AMU-CH- WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" Yaya pointed at Ikuto.

"Erm...What brings you here, Yaya?" the girl asked.

Apparently, it's very easy to switch topics with Yaya. "These are the boys for Utau-chan's concert!" Yaya pulled us inside.

We all introduced ourselves.

"I'm James Diamond."

"I'm Kendall Knight."

"I'm Logan Mitchell."

"I'm Carlos Garcia."

The boy got up.

"So, you guys are the ones who are competing against my sister? Good luck. It's gonna be hard, considering her fans. I'm Ikuto and the girl on the bed is Amu." he said.

He leaned in to whisper.

"She's got very nice panties, in case you wanted to know." he whispered.

I gulped. What kind of a dude does _it_ to a 12-year-old?

"Anyway, how do we find Utau-chan?" Yaya asked.

"This way." Amu said. We followed her as she said.

_At the place where they perform_

We walked into a dressing room to find a very attractive girl with blonde hair in two pigtails.

Boy, her attitude wasn't as nice as her looks.

"What are they doing here? Hm?" She demanded.

Amu spoke. "Well, Utau, this is Big Time Rush. The boys who you'll be singing with."

Her attitude completely changed.

"Well," she held out a hand towards all of us, "I hope we get along well."

"So," a woman with red locks appeared, "We have decided to not make it a 'battle.' Instead, you guys sing with Utau in Japanese, and she sings with you in English. I would like for you all to sing 'Meikyuu Butterfly' as the Japanese song and 'Oh Yeah' as your English song. I'm Yukari Sanjo, Utau's manager."

She handed us a sheet of paper filled with lots of hard-to-pronounce Japanese words.

"There's your music." Yukari said as if reading my mind.

I looked over the sheet again.

Something tells me that we're gonna have to practice A LOT.

**Amuto-robstar: Oh, I'll love this story so much!**

**I-Love-BTR: It's her goodbye present, before she goes to Bangladesh!**

**Amuto-robstar: And I-Love-BTR's late birthday present! Everybody say 'Happy Birthday!' **

**Everyone: ...**

**Amuto-robstar: *monster mode* SAY IT!**

**Everyone: Happy Birthday!**

**I-Love-BTR: Anyway, this probably won't be completed until September! Review, just to motivate us! *review dance***

**Everyone: ...**

**Amuto-robstar: Awkward.**


	2. Hiatus Note

_Hey, guys I don't know what to write anymore, so I'm gonna go on a hiatus for who knows how long. I'm sorry, but don't worry, I WILL finish all my fics...Keep your alerts on! For those who still look for me, I'm on AsianFanFics with the username amuto-robstar...Sorry about the inconvenience. _


End file.
